


Want me to kiss you instead?

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, I Had To, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Virgin Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Chan finally met his new roommate, a freckled boy named Felix. He’s funny, makes him laugh and comforts him when he needs it. But something is not quite ok with him. Felix is bi, and Chan had no problem with it, Chan himself not really sure what label should use for himself.Felix takes home his friends to meet him, Jisung and Changbin, but they both look so interested in his roommate and Chan feels odd about it, he doesn’t even know why.Or, Chan is jealous about Jisung because he gets to kiss Felix and is completely oblivious about his feelings.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	1. Want me to kiss you instead?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head for a lot and I’m happy I finally finished it. Enjoy!  
> Istg I want to write more but uni is kicking my ass atm, hopefully I will manage to write more in the near future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan really has no clue what happened but he is very easily irritated at Felix's best friend.

They were watching the game on the tv. One of the many times he found himself in this situation.

Chan was not really that interested in it tho.

Yes, cause his roommate and his friend, Jisung was his name, were onto each other a little too much than usual, and Chan could swear on his life that Felix was watching the tv just a minute before, but now him and his friend were hand in hand, giggling and smiling and Jisung was planting kisses on every single finger of the freckled boy.

Chan didn’t even realize the match was over and an irritable jingle of a terrible add was playing at all volume instead.

Could anyone blame him tho?

His new roommate – he’s been there for more than a month but still – was almost making out on their brand new sofa with the one he called best friend, right in his face.

And maybe Chan should say something, or go back to his room, but he couldn’t. Felix looked so happy, and he was so fascinated by that.

So how did he end up hating it at the same time?

.

Chan was happy to start college and not be at his parents’ mercy on a daily basis. Finally, he could try to figure out himself, his music, his hobbies and his new job, which wasn’t that amazing but it was good money. Still, he couldn’t afford to pay the whole rent so he was searching for a roommate.

He first asked his uni classmates, but didn’t have much luck. First, because they didn’t know a lot of people that were looking for it, and second because very few of them actually wanted to help. So, in the end, he asked his friend Minho for help.

They were besties since high school and went to the same college, but Minho was very far from what Chan was looking for in a roommate.

Trying wasn’t a bad idea tho. So, he invited the other to his apartment, not really well organized but it was better than going to spend money outside, and the younger was on the same page about that.

“I don’t know, Channie” Minho started, finished the coffee Chan prepared for him “I’m not really searching for a place to live at the moment, I’m fine staying with my parents.”

“I know that, but maybe you know someone that needs a place” the older said, tiredness in his voice “I can’t go back and forth with paying bills and the rent and my mother is on my throat because she thinks I’m not eating well, which is kinda true.”

“You also don’t sleep well” Minho leaned in, caressing his cheek lightly “so yeah I get you need someone to live with and organize together.”

“I’m also a bit lonely, not gonna lie.” He admitted, voice low and a hand over Minho’s.

“I can get that, that’s why I prefer staying at home, with my cats.” He chucked “Imagine taking care of three cats and a roommate, also uni and a job, I can’t do this right now.”

“At least your parents are ok with you and don’t enslave you to do their shit.” Chan whispered, but the other heard him anyways.

“And that’s why I’m so happy you’re out of there.” Minho passed his fingers through the olther’s hair, slowly and Chan let out a soft sigh.

Minho was always there when he needed it, especially during the times his parents were very aggressive for everything he did for himself. And bad parenting leads to be a good parent one day.

But Chan hated that. He didn’t want to grow old and be like them, he didn’t want to have children and be someone like that. And they were mad at him for that too. Being 23 and still in college, single and with a gay best friend. He was almost too happy to not see them every day.

When he got out of his house and started his job, he finally could breathe a little. And Minho was always there for him: when he needed a place to stay, when he was looking for an apartment and now helping him with finding a roommate.

“I may have someone now that I think about it” Minho started “he’s a friend of a friend actually and they are both at my dance studio” Chan lighted up “I don’t know him personally but I can ask Hyunjin to introduce us and see what I can do for you.” he got up and took both cups.

“Thanks Min, I own you one.” He said looking at him.

“Nah, you don’t. I own you more.” Minho passed him, then got his chair closer. “You’re always by my side when I need you the most.”

Chan hugged him. It felt great to have him in his life.

At least someone as precious as him had his first kiss.

.

The next day Chan got a message from Minho, saying he just gave his number to a guy named Felix, who might be interested in being his roommate.

Felix was from his old hometown, he was three years younger and in need for a place to stay, preferably with someone else. He had a job at a bar near the university and he was hilarious. Yeah because Chan couldn’t stop chatting with him for two days straight, even before meeting him.

When he finally got time to see the house, Chan was taken aback by his voice but his face left much more impression in him.

Felix was gorgeous, no denying. But his charming features left Chan speechless. He had a shit ton of freckles and a cute little nose.

And he was so polite and cute and pretty and Chan thought he might choke on his spit from being so flustered. A literal sunshine was becoming his new roommate.

And he wanted to get on well with him, to speak about a lot and know each other.

They made plans to go shopping together, get dinner sometimes out and started having movie nights. Sometimes they went to parties together and hanged out with Minho.

Felix was the dream roommate, he liked dogs, he baked almost everything the older craved and was fricking good at videogames.

They cuddled a lot and started speaking about some things that not even their close friends knew about.

So, everything was perfect, right?

Not really.

Yeah cause, Felix was bi.

And Chan could not have a single problem with him liking boys as well. He himself was questioning for a while now, especially after Minho came out to him.

So, he was ok with Felix. But something in his friends being the way they were with him in his house made it seem so wrong.

Changbin and Jisung were cool guys, they were a funny duo and it was good to have them at dinner or just in his living room playing games. When they were them four.

But when only Changbin or Jisung was there, things seemed a little different.

Changbin was very touchy and got all whiny when he couldn’t manage to win at games. And demanding of Felix’s kisses as a payback. He usually placed Felix in his lap, kissing his neck or head from time to time and holding him closer every time they paused the game.

But the real problem was Jisung.

Chan found out the two were only a day apart, Jisung being the older one. And he used it for everything. Getting in his lap, hugs and especially kisses. On the lips, hands all over Felix and sometimes making out in the living room while he was at home. Jisung loved attention.

Chan didn’t know why it made him uncomfortable, it just did.

Changbin and Jisung, _god_ especially Jisung, were flirty with Minho too, and his best friend usually played along, making Jisung all red.

But that didn’t look that wrong in his eyes. Only Felix did.

And he wasn’t blaming the boy or course, but he felt odd at all the attention he was getting.

And he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Not that he tried to tell it to someone.

.

Chan had a long day at work. Some of the clients spilled wine and beer all over the food and Chan, as the good server he was, had to take the order back, place a new one and bring the food to the tables and wait till 7pm for them to go when he could be home at 5.30pm. He was so exhausted, but at least he has a good night ahead. Tomorrow was his free day and he wanted to stay at home, back with Felix and watch movies all day, maybe even work on an old song.

He opened the door and he could already smell something sweet.

Felix was probably baking. Which was the best it could happen today.

He dropped his bag on the floor and went directly in the kitchen but before getting in, he heard Felix let out a whine.

And then a little laugh.

And then a _voice_.

And he knew who was in there with his roommate.

He got near the door to hear them better.

“If they get burnt I’ll get mad.” Felix said, his breath hitching.

“One last kiss, baby.” Jisung chuckled.

“No, that’s it for today” Felix cut him short “I wanna make sure Chan has something to eat tomorrow, while we watch a movie.” Continued and blushed a little “You should go too, Changbin said you have to work tonight.”

Jisung eyed him, grinning and then sighed, defeated.

Chan didn’t see a thing, too worried to hide behind the door. But he heard them enough to wince at his name on Felix’s lips.

Felix made a sound, probably getting down the counter.

And Chan decided he heard too much. He went to his room, getting on his bed and breathing hard.

Why did he hate it so much? Probably Felix and Jisung were together and Felix didn’t tell him so he felt betrayed. Or maybe he just didn’t like Jisung at all. He couldn’t make his mind what was the reason of the terrible pit in his stomach.

He took some clean clothes and went directly to the bathroom, but he bumped into Jisung right in front of his room.

“Hey bro, you’re back.” The younger said, simply “Baby, he’s back!” he called out loud and Felix peeked from the kitchen.

“Channie, you’re home finally.” He boy scoffed softly, smiling. Then Jisung gestured him goodbye and Chan too and went out, closing the apartment’s door quickly.

“Yeah, it took a while.” Chan said with a low voice, only giving him a weird look Felix couldn’t get.

“you ok, mate?” the younger approached him, eyes flickering from his to the clothes in his hand.

“Yea” Chan didn’t trust his voice nor his expressions, Felix burring into him with examining gaze.

“You kind of look mad.” Felix said again, getting closer “Something happened at work?”

“Yea, but I’m fine now.”

“You don’t look fine” he leaned in, a hand on his shoulder.

“Fel, really, I’m good.” He took his hand and placed it down, squeezing it a bit before.

Felix’s eyes almost blew out their orbits. Chan was always ok with skinship and in a month or so since they knew each other, he felt so rejected “Did I do something wrong?” his voice trembled, now looking down.

“No, of course not” Chan scoffed “I just need a shower and I’ll be fine, yea?” he said again, trying to not let the tone get too pitched.

“Ok” was everything Felix muttered, before running to his own room and Chan watched him go, his head heavier than ever.

He wasn’t fine. He felt like shit and so bad with himself.

Not a word at dinner, Felix finishing eating and going back to his room. He excused himself saying he had homework.

Chan let him go and got to his own too, praying he could sleep a little.

.

The next day he decided it was better to just do something different, the tension still there from the night before.

He went directly to Felix’s room, waited for the boy to open the door and asking him to come have breakfast together.

Felix looked a bit disappointed, but Chan didn’t try to get him speak. Probably scared of a bad reaction too.

They ate in complete silence and Chan, just before Felix could excuse himself again and go to his room, asked him to go shopping.

“For what?”

“Do you remember I wanted to buy a big couch to stay all together?” Felix nodded “I think I found a good place to go take a look, you wanna come?” Chan smiled cutely at him.

“Sure, I’m gonna go take a shower first.” Felix smiled back, still a bit bittersweet in his voice, but he couldn’t help it and Chan didn’t comment.

Especially because it kind of was his fault. But being like this with him was worse.

They got out of their house, a little more comfortable with each other.

Chan even left him choose the music to play in his car, because seeing his happy face made him feel all kind of warm inside. Maybe he could ignore the odd feeling he had in his stomach, like he was about to throw up.

Felix was chatty and pointed out a lot of the details in his car. That’s when Chan realized it was the first time the younger was in there.

The car was his father’s and he gave it to him when he started college. It was a good one, nothing to complain about it, but except for Minho, no one got in there.

Well, Felix was special.

 _Yeah, special_.

Chan didn’t even know in what way but the word fitted him so well.

Felix was amazing, a good friend, an amazing boy, a _special_ one for him.

Sometimes Chan looked at him, sang along with him some of the songs at the radio. Felix was like a happy virus.

“Bro, you’re fine?” the boy asked at some point, when Chan finished parking.

“Yea, I am now” he found Felix staring at him “I’m sorry but yesterday was a terrible day.” Felix leaned in, a hand on his cheek and nodded, pinching at it lightly before getting out of the car.

“I’m happy to see you’re good now, I was kinda worried.” He stated, both entering the shop.

The music in there was loud, nothing pleasurable anyways, but at least it was a bit warmer than outside.

Felix had only a big yellow hoodie on him, and with the black ripped jeans Chan felt his cheeks aflame, not even noticing right away. And of course, not getting the reason, yet _again_.

They looked around a bit, Felix all happy for no reason, Chan walking slower to watch him go ahead excited.

It felt fine. And right. So fucking _right_.

Felix stopped and inspected a grey sofa. It wasn’t that big, but for them and their friends it could have been perfect.

“Oh, I like this one.” Felix said, showing Chan the price.

 _Not bad_ , Chan admitted to himself.

“It has a fine color…” Felix said again, this time softer “it would look good in our living room, right?”

 _Our. Us_.

Yes, because they lived together.

He got goosebumps as the thought set in.

They had an apartment together. They lived together. They ate together.

_Together, huh?_

“Yeah, I think that too.” he managed to say.

“Let’s buy it then.” Felix smiled, a big smile and Chan felt his knees get weak all of a sudden.

“Yea” he smiled back, but faded quickly, looking down and breathing slowly again, like he was about to panic.

“You ok?” the younger asked, smile gone and a worried voice.

“Yea” said and took his hand “Let’s go see the details so we can have this sooner this week.”

“Amazing” Felix was smiling again, holding hands with the older.

_You are amazing._

.

After the new couch was there, every single day someone was in their apartment, first of them all Jisung, who really can’t stay away from Felix a day.

And he’s happy Felix has such good friends, but he can’t help that feeling he gets, not that he knows what it is.

But he lets it slip, maybe he just doesn’t really like Jisung, but the way he gets to make Minho laugh is worth it.

His friend as well was not feeling himself and Jisung made him smile so big, a true shame he didn’t like Jisung, but he still wasn’t bothered by him giving his bestie the attention he deserved.

At least when he was at home, he couldn’t say he was bored.

And going out with Changbin and Jisung was fun too, especially cause the first was a lightweight and after a drink he was on the floor. And Jisung was too flirty when drunk.

The problem was that after a while, one of them would ask Felix to dance and the second the freckled boy put his hands around one of their neck, Jisung – because let’s be honest, it’s always _him_ – had his on his waist and then his ass.

Chan just didn’t feel the need to watch. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with that, they were best friends and he and Minho were a bit _wild_ when they went to parties together in the past. Of course, Chan wasn’t interested, he got a kiss from his best friend as well, but didn’t feel the need to make out with him in front of everyone. Still, his lack of experience told him it should be ok to do even more, whatever they felt like doing, if consent was involved.

But still, he felt strange about it.

Like he was supposed to enjoy watching them or laugh or don’t care, but the only thing in his head was how much it made his blood boil.

Which meant taking Felix home and go to sleep, pretending he wasn’t affected by it in any way, was the best solution.

.

And like that, time passed quickly.

More than seven months, and he still couldn’t accommodate to Jisung’s presence in Felix’s life.

It was evident now, and to Minho first.

Maybe the way he flirted back with Jisung had Chan indifferent, but the way the two _twins_ , as Minho called them, were all over each other produced different reactions, and Minho knew him better than anyone, maybe even better than himself.

“Channie” Minho called him and Chan turned to him “Come help me in the kitchen, please.”

“Yeah, sure.” he said, standing and following the other.

When they got there, Minho closed the door and squeezed his shoulders.

“The fuck happens with you, Channie?” Minho looked him in the eyes, death serious “You think Jisung wouldn’t notice the way to look at him?”

“In what way?” Chan faked it, but Minho saw right through him.

“The _don’t touch my food_ kind of way.” He answered, eyebrows arched up.

“What?” Chan’s scoffed “I have no problem with him flirting with you. If you want to go for it or something” he brought a hand to his face, caressing his cheek, Minho still not impressed “I’ll say Changbin is better for you tho.”

“You aren’t for real…” Chan watched him, dumbfounded “Oh my god, you are for real!” Minho let him go “One day you’ll be hit by your own clueless attitude.” He sighed.

“Why?” he asked confused.

“You will find out, Channie” he said, this time turning to the counter and getting another can of soda “I can’t help you with it.”

“What did I do tho?” Chan was still looking in his direction.

“Aren’t you a bit jealous of Jisung?” Minho started, opening the can and drinking.

“I kind of hate him that’s it, but if you want to be with him it’s ok.” He admitted.

“You’re so oblivious it hurts, but I’m gonna mind my business with that, because I know you” Minho passed him, one last look before saying “and no, I’m not interested. In neither of them, at the moment.” He opened the door and went to the living room.

Chan blocked him before getting there “I’m not jealous, but he makes me feel uncomfortable, and not for that.” He squeezed his hand.

“Ok Channie, I believe you, but please think about it a little more.” Minho took Chan’s hand in his, smiling a little.

Chan sensed he fucked up, but not the reason behind that feeling.

.

Another two months passed, but the way Jisung behaved still got him mad.

But at least he was doing a better job at hiding it, so he thought at least.

Minho never said anything else about it, but the truth was Minho wasn’t with them that much those days.

He waited for something to change, every time one of the two boys was near Felix, but still, he was never quite ok with it.

Something different actually happened. He became so fond of Felix that everything about the boy made him feel all kind of things. And at the same time, he hated even more the time he spent with his friends, especially when he wasn’t with them.

Today was no different.

They had a movie night planned, and Minho was invited as well but he already had plans. Maybe an excuse, but Chan didn’t want to doubt his best friend.

At some point of the night, Felix was on the verge of tears, sad all of a sudden.

“Changbin told me he’s not coming tonight.” he cried.

 _Good_. “Oh, sorry to hear that.” Chan tried to fake a frown.

“Maybe Ji will come but he doesn’t answer the phone.”

“Hopefully…”

He didn’t like to see Felix like that, but disappointment is temporary. Chan’s hate for the two was not really, it seemed.

“Pizza?” Felix had his phone still in his hand, now looking at Chan, who just finished bringing popcorn.

He nodded.

“Perfect!” Felix went to the table to take the pen and write down something from the menu.

_You’re perfect._

“What do you want?”

 _I don’t know._ “The usual it’s fine.” Still not looking in his direction.

“Sweet.”

_You’re sweet._

As Felix went to the kitchen, Chan run to the bathroom.

He washed his face a couple times, with cold water.

_Stupid._

_What’s wrong with you?_

He felt so dumb. Felix wanted to spend time with his friends and was sad he couldn’t so why Chan was happy about it? Jisung could still make it and then they’ll kiss again in front of him and they’ll maybe tell him they are together. And Chan, he was so scared of it.

He just thought it was too much and called Minho but the other didn’t pick up.

Chan was really panicking over this? He didn’t know, but the feeling was very similar.

The tried messaging him but right before hitting send, Minho was calling.

“Fuck man you scared me!” Minho almost screamed “Five calls in two minutes?” he complained, Chan wasn’t expecting that from him “Maybe I am getting laid and couldn’t speak” he then stopped speaking, inhaling hard “Or did something happen?”

 _Good job, Chan. You made him worry over your stupid overthinking_ he thought.

“N-nothing happened” he tried to calm down the other “I mean yeah actually it did happen.” He sighed, sitting on the floor.

“Do tell, Channie.” His voice sweet now, Minho knew him _too_ well.

“You’re fucking now?” Chan asked to make sure, voice soft.

“Of course not!” the other chuckled “There isn’t anyone, you would have known.”

“Something is wrong with me.” Chan cut him off, letting out a puff of air.

“Water is wet.”

“I mean it Min” he was about to explode “I have a problem with Felix.” He whispered.

“Did he do something?” Chan could hear now the chatting people in the background, wondering where Minho was and with _who_.

“No” he said too soon, then corrected himself “well yea, but it’s complicated.”

“Explain Channie” Minho was soft like that when Chan was panicking and he felt at ease again “I need to understand.”

“I think I have a problem with him being bi” he breathed slowly, a bit shaking for the confession “but I don’t know, I am ok with him” he paused “but not really” another pause, this time longer “let’s say it this way: I’m fine with him but I don’t like seeing him all over the others and I’m scared I don’t actually accept him and I’m also scared because I don’t have a problem with boys kissing, I’ve seen you so many times and you were my first kiss and it sounds so stupid that now I don’t like to see it like, what is wrong with me!?”

“Calm down Channie, please breath first.” Minho was a good listener, but he ran short on patience “I think I know what is happening.”

He paused again and Chan was waiting for him to explain but it didn’t happen.

“And I think we are kind of stupid for that kiss, because I just realized it was _our_ first.” Minho said, Chan smiling at that a little. It made sense since both didn’t say if they had kissed anyone else in the past. It felt ok, fine even. His best friend had his first kiss and he had Minho’s.

Chan laughed a bit at it and so did Minho.

“Funny, right?” Minho smiled and Chan heard someone ask him if he was ok or something along that line “You are calmer now?”

“Yeah, thank you.” Chan thought about all the things and tried to speak again “What I’m trying to say it’s that I don’t have a problem with boys kissing but I don’t like watching Felix kissing other boys if-” the words died in his throat.

Minho smiled bigger “You got it, baby.” his voice was a tiny whisper.

“If it’s not…” Chan tried again, failing.

_Wait a second._

“Yeah Channie I think so too.” Minho relaxed in his chair.

“If it’s not me?”

“Yea, that’s what I thought.” Minho sighed “Take some time to let that sink in.”

“I-” Chan covered his mouth, shocked.

_That’s not very straight of you, Chan._

“Breath, you’ll be fine.”

“Minho” Chan called his name like he was asking for his undying attention, he needed to say it out loud “I think I like Felix.”

“So it seems.”

“What do I do?” he was still on the floor thankfully, he couldn’t feel his legs.

“First of all, calm down, you just figured yourself out right now, and kissing me wasn’t for sure what you needed.” Minho said the last part softer “I’m proud of you Channie.”

“I like guys, now?” his head hurt so bad.

“Don’t ask _me_ , you don’t like me, but you for sure like Felix.” Chan heard him drink something and then continue “maybe you like only him, who knows. Chan, don’t try to figure a label right away, try to get first what you feel right now.”

“I like Felix and I’m jealous and I want him to kiss only me.” The way he said it, so easily, surprised him.

“That’s very specific.” Minho scoffed, laughing now “Very proud of you Channie, you should be too.”

Chan was shaking a little, but he felt fine.

Because it made sense. It was exactly like that.

He was boiling with jealousy, because Felix was too sweet and probably tasted sweet and he just wanted to be with him, to hold him more than just some sofa cuddles, more than falling asleep there after coming back from a party. He wanted to cherish him, to _love_ him.

“Felix it’s looking for me probably. I’ve been here for like maybe half an hour.”

“Go, lover boy.” Minho said, softly again.

Chan ended the call and got out of the bathroom, his legs still shaky.

He saw Felix on the couch, still a bit sad, choosing a movie.

When he approached him, the younger acted like he didn’t see him.

“Ji said he’s not coming by the way.” He said with a neutral voice.

“Why now?” Chan didn’t want his voice to sound so frantic, but it was too late.

Felix turned to him “He thinks you hate him.”

“I don’t.” Chan tried to not scream from frustration.

“But you don’t really like him either.”

“He’s fine, he’s your friend so it’s fine.” Chan defended himself, but this tone was not convincing.

“I feel he’s right tho. He’s good with intuitive stuff.” Felix was seeing through him.

He’s learned to do it since last month and Chan felt so exposed.

“He doesn’t know me.”

“But _I_ do and I think he has a point.”

“The point being?”

“You don’t like him” he paused, thinking “You don’t like to see us together.”

“What?”

“And I’m not sure why.” Felix scooped closer now.

“I don’t have a problem with him or you, or both together.” Said Chan, flustered.

“I kinda think you do.” Felix looked at him with a little grin.

“You’re wrong Fel. Again, I don’t have a problem with you, or Jisung.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not.”

“You are. You have a problem with him. You don’t like him near me, you always look at us with odd eyes.” Felix returned to the tv, like he gave up.

“Fel I could never hate on you for that.” Chan whispered.

“I didn’t say you hate me, or him in that way, but you have a problem with us together.” He was looking into his eyes again.

And Chan almost forgot he was falling for him.

Almost because Felix made him feel so at home that he didn’t even realize that the warmth he felt when the boy smiled at him like _that_ , now had a name. He liked Felix, but he was still scared to tell him that.

What if Felix was Jisung’s boyfriend?

What if he didn’t like him that way?

What if Felix decided to not be his friend anymore? Not even his roommate?

“Chan, what do you want?”

Felix ripped him from his overthinking and he cocked an eyebrow “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what’s wrong? What’s in that head of yours?”

“You.”

_Fuck!_

Chan spoke before thinking and now was too late to take it back.

Felix laughed at that and made the situation _worse_ so quickly that Chan just stand up and ran to his room, Felix after him.

“Chan wait, _fuck!_ ” Felix called him but Chan almost vanished.

“Chan please stop c’mon! Let’s talk, please Channie. I wanna talk with you about this.” He said, his forehead pressed to the door. “I wasn’t laughing at you.”

Chan sobbed a bit, too loud for his own liking but he didn’t care at that point.

_I don’t think so._

“Maybe at the way you just said it.” He said softly “Please, let’s talk about it.”

He pressed his hands on the door harder and strangely it opened.

Chan was on his bed, hands in his hair and hiding his face in the big hoodie, the big black hoodie Felix gifted him for Christmas; funny he was wearing that for so long, every other day of the week.

Felix cooed internally at that, eyes soft.

He got near him, dropped on his knees and placed a hand in his hair.

Chan let out a surprised noise.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Felix took his hands in his, to remove them from his face. When their eyes met, Chan let out a little whine.

“I like you when you smile the most.” Felix smiled at him and Chan felt all over the place, a big shiver down his spine. “I also like you in general.” He let out a pathetic sound at that and hided his face in Felix’s shoulder, getting him closer in an odd hug, his eyes making a mess of tears on his neck and shirt.

Chan was shy. Like very shy.

_So fucking shy!_

And so fucking cute.

It was Felix’s turn to let out a surprised scoff.

Chan was so precious. The younger was scared he might break if touched. Still, he hugged back to let the other cry.

It didn’t last long anyways, because Chan tried to look down, where Felix still was. And he got even redder than he already was.

Felix smiled at that, took his face in him hands and bopped his nose with his. Chan could feel the younger’s breath on his lips. He didn’t dare to move.

“You want to kiss me?” Felix asked, eyes glassy.

Chan hummed.

“Want me to kiss you?” the other asked again, closing his eyes now and getting impossibly closer “Only you?”

Chan felt Felix’s lips brushing his lightly at every word.

“You want t-to kiss me?” he stuttered.

_Cute._

Felix opened his eyes again “I’ve been wanting it for a while now.”

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” he got out his grip and looked away.

How did he manage to get an embarrassed mess like that?

“I wanna kiss you” Felix got up, sitting next to him “I like you, and I now know you like me too.”

“Fuck Fel I’m-” he sat turning to face him now, hands playing with the hem of his hoodie, legs crossed “I feel so stupid.” He whined, ears still very red.

“It’s ok.” Felix got closer again “Want this kiss or not?”

“will you kiss only me?”

“Ask nicely.” Felix grinned again.

He could do that?

Yes, for _Felix_ , he could totally do it.

“Felix, please kiss only me cuz I swear to god I wasn’t into guys before but I am into you and I’ve been blinded by my own jealousy and I’m dying to kiss you and only you, please.” He stumbled into his words a couple times, but tried his best to not let it show.

“More than nice.” Felix cut him off, hands in his hair and lips on his.

And it felt so right.

So damn right.

Felix tasted as sweet as the thought.

Chocolate and sunshine.

Did the sun have a taste? Who knows, but warm and sweet and pure joy were a good way to put it and Chan couldn’t get enough.

And neither did the other.

Felix kissed good. Too good.

He licked in his mouth just right, nibbling at his lips just right. He was just right. Just perfect for him.

So damn perfect. And Chan loved his hands in his hair, on the back of his neck, loved the way he pushed him down his bed and got on him, never actually stopping the kiss.

Felix’s hands all over him, he wanted more than anything to be his.

.

_Hope you’re having a great night, Jisung told me he left you two in peace for feelings realization. He knows pretty well I guess._

Minho hit send and got back to his drink, Jisung laughing out loud at something Changbin said to Hyunjin.

“Ji” he called, getting his attention immediately “I think they got it.”

“Fucking finally.” Jisung sighed “This felt like one step away from death.” Jisung laughed and got up to dance with the others.

Changbin invited Minho to dance as well and he accepted, but only after leaving a mad and confused Chan on read.

_What the fuck does that mean, Minho?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked, I don’t really like how this came out in general, idk why. As always, comments are very appreciated. I’m also thinking about writing another chapter for this. Tell me if you are interested.


	2. Let him kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho knows Changbin and Jisung are both interested in him but he's into neither, yet.  
> Still, he thinks it's ok to be friends, do things together and even hang out more.  
> Meanwhile, Chan is all over Felix and the way the other just makes him feel, completely adored and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did another chapter for this and I may or may not write another one as well but for now I want to focus on these three.

When Jisung told Chan he wasn’t really interested in Felix, and everything he did was on purpose, he wanted to punch him.

But he didn’t.

He hesitated only for his _boyfriend_.

Because he now was with Felix. And it has been the best week of his life.

Jisung was more into his best friend, which was ok, but so did Changbin.

Not that the two were in competition for Minho’s heart, or ass, for what Chan could observe.

But again, the two have been friends since middle school, and looked so much more than a couple of besties.

Chan didn’t really asked Minho if he was into one of them, and had no intention to do so.

Also, because Minho didn’t hang out with them that much those days. It was always something up with him or his family. And exams were terrible for him. Minho started a part time job as well, at the college library and usually Jisung or Changbin brought him coffee and went there to study.

He didn’t seem in a bad mood, but could look happier.

Tonight is different tho.

Felix made a cake for no reason, and he wanted to watch a movie with the others.

Chan was excited to be all together again.

Not that he planned to entertain the guests, but it was ok cause having Felix in his lap while the others were around the living room left him satisfied.

Felix giving him kisses in between games, playing with his hands and smiling big every time Chan still got red. He still wasn’t completely used to all the skinship a relationship provided, but it felt good.

His attention and love were worth it, even Jisung’s smug grin wasn’t that much of a problem, considering Minho broke him a couple times, and Changbin actually kissed him in front of everyone to shut him up.

Chan was getting on well with the two those days. They were good people and wanted the best for Felix so of course were happy to know that him and Chan where actually in love with each other.

Embarrassment out of the window, Chan was proud to say he was happy with himself for once.

He still didn’t make up his mind about a label, being it bisexual made him feel ok so it was enough for now.

A night to chill with his friends and his boyfriend was much needed, counting his job was getting on his nerves all week.

“Chan can you please stop daydreaming about your boyfriend’s ass and pass me the last pizza box?” Minho almost screamed.

“Y-yea sure.” Chan looked away from Felix and watched Minho get the drinks out of the plastic bag.

The older didn’t feel the need to comment on the other’s remark but his ears turned red enough for Minho to notice. And give him that amused smile, like he caught him doing something pretty funny.

When the others gathered and started eating, Chan couldn’t resist not having Felix near him so by the end of the first part of the movie, they were gone into their own world. Minho gave them a look from time to time, smiling.

Changbin, trying to get his attention, placed his leg over his lap, whining like a baby that wanted attention.

“Can’t you get drunk like everyone else?”

“ _Naa_ , I have to drive.” He whined again.

Minho sighed but internally cooed at him.

Changbin looked a bit tired, but still having fun. Not really in the mood to party, pestering the _twins_ occupied his time big.

“I can drive you home if you want, my car is outside.” Minho put his hands over his thigh and Changbin’s breath hitched.

“No, it’s fine.” He said, voice airy.

“I think I’ll die if I drink whatever Jisung brought.” He snorted then.

“Agreed.” Minho’s eyes flickered back and forth his face, laughing softly when Changbin let out a flustered noise at him pressing harder on his thigh.

Jisung got on the big couch next to them, kissy face at Minho.

The elder ignored him with a chuckle and took his drink from his little hand.

“I think you had enough of this, what’s in it anyways?”

“Gin, I guess.”

“You don’t even know?” Minho asked surprised.

“I mean, I kind of mixed them.” He shrugged.

“You’re an idiot.”

“When the movie is over, we go home, you have work tomorrow.” Changbin got up, took a slice of pizza for Minho and looked at Jisung with worry now.

“No shit, Sherlock, why do you think I’m like this?”

Jisung flinched at Minho poking his nose, not amused at all.

“Calm down, dumbass, you have pizza sauce on your nose.”

Jisung shut up at that, blushing.

Changbin laughed so loudly he got Chan’s attention.

Felix stopped kissing him a while ago and just sat in his lap, hands tangled in his hair.

Minho offered Jisung a bite of his slice and Changbin pouted at that, crying out now.

“I want too.”

“Here, here.”

Chan, still observing them, let out a long sigh and Felix kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t worry too much.” He whispered.

Chan nodded.

He wasn’t worried. Well, not much at least. Minho looked happy, but was it ok for the two boys to pin over him that way and get no reaction? To just joke around?

Chan wasn’t sure but he also knew it was not his business and Minho will eventually talk to him more about it.

.

It took a while for the movie to end, especially because Jisung insisted to watch his favorite part again.

But when they were about to go, Chan asked for Minho to stay.

Thing the redhead refused right away.

So, the three closed the door of the apartment and walked to the parking lot.

“It’s ok for you to go back alone?” Jisung said, looking in his car’s direction.

“He’s right, it’s not like your parents are waiting for you to get home now.” Changbin opened the front door of the car, Jisung getting in but not closing it, his eyes now on the redhead.

Minho looked great with red hair, Jisung couldn’t get his eyes off him. Truth is he suggested it but now he was way too into the older.

“Do you suggest something better than getting in my bed with my cats right now?”

“I don’t have anything better to offer, but I wanna talk to you.” Changbin took his hand, carefully and Minho let him.

“And I feel like it cannot wait another day, or week, since we don’t see you often.” He chuckled, looking at his feet.

“Ji?” Minho looked at the younger of the two, who was smiling softly at him.

“Yea, I wanna talk to you too.” He admitted.

“Ok then, your place?”

“I drive, this asshole drank a little too much and I don’t want trouble.” Changbin went on the driver’s sit, Minho next to him and Jisung had to go in the back.

“I was leaving my child to you, babe.”

 _Yeah_ , Jisung might be a little tipsy.

The whole ride till their apartment was pretty silent, Jisung singing from time to time and Changbin doing some adlibs to his mess of a self-composed song.

Minho had to remind himself that they both were into music making like Chan, maybe he could come back to that hobby, inspired by meeting the two.

But Minho didn’t know they actually had quite a lot of equipment for their passion in the middle of the living room.

Their place was surprisingly like them. A bit messy, tidy in the most part and very warm, colorful even.

Comfortable.

That’s what Minho thought of both at least.

They were sweet with him, he even told them about his own business more than once. Changbin was more into listening and hugs while Jisung really liked interacting and adding his own experience into everything they were talking about. They took good care of him as well, when he got drunk or when he had too much work to do and was just genuinely irritated. They were sweet and funny and Minho didn’t even realize but slowly he was getting a liking of both.

Still, he wasn’t born yesterday, he knew the two wanted more than a friendship from it.

But Minho didn’t. Not now, at least.

He followed them anyways and he agreed they needed to talk.

Minho took a sit on their couch, Jisung put on a movie, a rom-com, Minho guessed, while Changbin sat on the floor facing the older.

“So” Minho started “I already know what you want to talk about, but my answer is still the same.”

“And we don’t want to change your mind, but I see that you’re not completely indifferent to attention as well.” Changbin didn’t talk that much, he communicates in other ways, but he was good with words.

“True, I admit I’m kind of interested, now.”

“But if you don’t like our attention, you can say it right?” Jisung sat near Changbin, eyes big “I don’t want you to feel like you have to give us something.”

“And we want to talk about it, nothing more.” Changbin completed.

“Yeah cuz, I know you know we like you, actually in Binnie’s case, it’s a lot more and I want it to be clear, we like you, and whatever you want it’s ok.” Jisung stuttered a little, and Minho laughed softly at that.

“But we didn’t speak about it either, so it would be great if we put our boundaries on display, now.” Again, Changbin was very precise.

“You’re right, both of you are.” Minho said, sweetly “I wanna do that too.” He got off the couch, on the big fuzzy carpet the two were.

“You first. What is ok and what is not?” he continued “Cuz I don’t wanna lure you in or play with your feelings, and if I did, I’m very sorry.”

“You didn’t Min, don’t worry, you never did that.” Jisung put a hand over his shoulder. “You are so sweet with us both.”

Changbin took a deep breath “I like you, a lot, and it’s ok if you don’t like me back like, at all.” he started, “It’s ok if we flirt, it’s ok when you get closer, cuddles are fine.” He stopped talking to smile softly to him.

“But sometimes I feel like you want to say something or do something and then stop, like you’re afraid to do something wrong. I just want to know what’s in your head.”

“That’s a big confession.” Minho smiled back. “And, I don’t know yet, I am a bit scared I might give you hope for something, like a relationship. I wanna hang out tho, I wanna cuddle and maybe even kiss like you do with Jisung.” he admitted, blushing so slightly the other two didn’t notice right away.

Changbin’s smile grew bigger at that.

“It’s ok, I’m ok with kissing if it’s established it’s not romantic, because I like you and you don’t but I kiss Sung, I kissed Fel before and other friends as well, I am ok with kissing and making out pretty much with you too, if you want it.”

“It will not hurt you, tho?” Minho wasn’t completely fine with it, frowning. “Getting you too caught up in kissing me and wanting more, I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“You’re so sweet Minho, for real, but no, it will not hurt me if I know it’s because you feel like kissing, just platonically, and you’re ok with me kissing my other friends.”

“I am, I don’t really care. You are so open with all that, I’m happy we actually spoke.” They held hands.

“I am this close to cry.” Jisung said with runny nose and Minho reacted immediately, Changbin still smiling.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lose myself in him only.” Minho looked at him. “I promise I wanna talk to you too.”

“No, silly.” Jisung chuckled “I don’t mean it in a bad way, it just makes me happy to know that Binnie is fine now.” He got closer “I know you didn’t forget about me.”

“Thank god.” He said, relieved.

“You wanna talk now?”

“Yea.” He scooped closer “I don’t like you that much, yet, but I wanna kiss you too, I wanna go out with you, give you attention, but I’m scared I am making you sort of uncomfortable, cuz you kind of get away from me.” Jisung explained.

“Ok, I thought we were actually playing, but I may have read it wrong.”

“You didn’t, I wanna play too, but I am afraid you just think of me as someone who wants to play with your feelings or make you fall for me then break your heart, which is not my intention.” He said.

“I get you are a flirty one, and no, I don’t see you like this.” Minho muttered “But definitely not in the light of a romantic type.”

“He is a lot more romantic than me, trust me.” Bin earned an elbow in the ribs for that comment.

Minho giggled.

“I want to kiss you too, but if you only want to kiss Bin, I’m completely fine with it.” Jisung gave Changbin a knowing look.

“I am ok with kissing you too.” Minho leaned closer to Changbin now. “I like kissing if it’s both, I wanna kiss you both.”

“Good. Come here then.” Bin affirmed and took his hand “If you want to of course.”

“I do.”

Minho dived in and brushed Changbin’s lips with his, pressing harder when the other parted them, finally kissing him.

It was painfully slow, not shy but soft and sensual.

Minho moved his lips perfectly on his, lingering on his lower lip a little more, mouthing at it and glazing with his teeth.

Minho’s hand found his cheek and cupped it, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, not too much, testing the waters. And Changbin melted on spot.

Jisung looked at them, mouth agape.

“You too now.” Minho detached from the other, Bin now eyeing Jisung as well.

“If you want to.” Minho took his hand, not leaving Bin’s.

“Of course, I do.” and the younger leaned onto the redhead, lips meeting in a crashing kiss.

Jisung kissed him maybe for too long, not that Changbin didn’t enjoy the view.

While the blond liked it slow, and Minho got that at first touch, Jisung preferred a little rough, spit all over his mouth and tongue a little too much, but Minho liked it.

At some point Minho got back to kiss the other again and then leaned on to peck Jisung’s lips, but the latter eyed him oddly now.

“Min, sorry but I have to ask you this.” Minho sat back to his previous position, legs crossed.

“Are you sure you’re not a tiny bit into Binnie? The way you kiss him makes my head spin.”

“I was about to say the same thing.” Changbin snorted “You kiss Ji in a way that makes me all strange inside.”

“Not in a bad way. And I’m not jealous.” He clarified after a bit.

“I kiss different boys, different ways, I don’t know if it makes sense.” Minho said with nonchalance.

The two nodded.

“For real tho, if you wanna go out with Binnie you can. Only him, not me. I will totally be fine and totally be happy with it.” Jisung said right after, squeezing his hand just because.

“I like to see you two kiss, tho.” Changbin was not having it.

“And I was, yet again, about to say the same.” It was his time now to get closer to the elder.

“If you are more into Sung, try to go out with him. It may not seem like it but he is a really good lover.”

Minho looked at both, trying to get them but couldn’t.

They were waiting for him to say something but he got deep in thought.

He felt dumb for not being able to understand, but especially for not getting himself.

He started the day sure about his feelings and now he was so lost.

“You’re confusing me a little.” He started after a while, changing his position and leaning onto he couch, his head touching a big pillow that eventually slipped on the carpet.

“But no, I don’t want to go out with you both, separately.” The two were taken aback at that and exchanged a glance.

“At this point I don’t really know if I like one of you or both, or neither, but I like to be with you both.” He stated again “If you are ok with it, I like the way this is going, be it a lil casual. I do have a commitment issue, maybe, I am afraid to make others feel bad.” Minho was looking down at his hands, now free from the others’ ones. “And I hate to say this, but even if I was into one of you, I just could not choose, I may like you both, this way.” He gesticulated something the two didn’t get so he pointed out right after “casual, I mean.”

“You really made it difficult now.” Jisung said, sighing.

“Babe, I think we have to tell him.” he eyed the blond and held his hand.

“I can’t believe you love me so much that you want for him to go out with me and decide to step back, I hate you for that.” Changbin pouted and the other pecked it away.

Minho glanced at them, not really getting what was happening.

And then it clicked.

_Are they–_

“Sorry, but you deserve to be happy.” Jisung was holding his hands and peppering them with kisses.

“ _You_ make me happy.” Bin sobbed. He was really about to cry.

Jisung caressed his cheek and kissed his lips again, sweetly passing his thumb over his eye.

Minho looked at both, teary eyes almost, mesmerized.

_No fuckin way…_

“Sorry we didn’t tell you, no one actually knows.” Jisung was now facing Minho, a bit of sadness in his eyes “Well, Felix does, but yeah, we are together.”

“Open relationship.” The older of the pair said, breathless voice.

“Are you both…” Minho hesitated.

“Into you?” Jisung chuckled “Yeah completely, but I guarantee Binnie likes you more.”

“Sorry, I hope you don’t hate us.” Changbin found his voice to say, “not too much at lea–”

“I don’t!” Minho cut him off “I could never, but I should have known this.” His voice trembled.

“We actually wanted to tell you first thing getting here, but maybe it wasn’t ok, because it could look like we both wanted to just get you in the middle, or maybe use you or I don’t even know but I kinda panicked, so I put on this stupid movie to signal Binnie that plans have changed.” Jisung explained.

“I’m really sorry Minho.” He whispered then, not able to look him in the eyes anymore.

“I don’t hate you, dummy.” Minho voice was softer than it has ever been that night.

“I’m a little too happy I know this about you both now, you really are so cute and you must love each other so much, to prioritize Bin’s feelings and him yours.”

“I’m sorry, I wanted for him to be happy at least, to be with you more, since he may have fallen in love.” he spurred out and regretted right after, but it was too late.

“Yeah, I see that.” Minho giggled softly “You are attracted to me, but Bin is into me a little _more_.” He mouthed the last word slowly.

“I am totally fine if you never get to like me back this way, all we spoke about it’s valid.” Changbin said, almost defending.

“I know, Bin, I still don’t feel that much for you, both of you. Yet. And I still want to do everything we talked about, with both.” He took their hands smiling fondly. “And I still want to get to know both of you as well.”

“So, it’s ok for you?” Changbin started “That we both like you, and we both want to have something casual with you, however you want it, that we both are together, into you?”

“Of course, it is.” Minho yawned between words but they got him anyways.

Although, it was getting late, and he was getting tired.

“Please Min, stay.” Jisung said suddenly.

“If you want.” Changbin corrected.

“Yea right, I know I shouldn’t say this but pretty please Minho I’m begging please stay for the night, we’ll give you our bed and we’ll sleep on the couch if you want to be left alone but please stay tonight.” The younger pleaded.

Bin almost choked on his spit.

“Calm down Jisung, ok?” Minho put his hand over his head, stroking it slightly “first of all, are you sure Binnie is the one in love with me? Cuz damn!” Jisung reddened a deep shade and opted for hiding his face in the couch pillow still on the floor.

“And second, you have one bed?” He was now looking at Changbin.

“Oh, yea. Ji’s room is more of a studio at home now and mine is the one we sleep in.”

“Is it big? The bed I mean.”

“Big enough for three.” Bin grinned.

“I get the bed if you get in there too.”

“ _Fuck_ it’s happening?” Jisung was so flustered it was funny to watch.

His eyes were glassy and his hair strands made him look a mess but again, he felt like a mess just by having Minho eye him that way.

“I didn’t suggest sex Jisung, I don’t know when we get to that but I’m fuckin tired today.” he winked and Jisung almost fainted. If he could get redder, he would.

“That would do, I have a pair of pajamas somewhere, come with me.” Bin helped him stand up, leaving Jisung behind to compose himself.

It sure took a while for him to stand on his feet and get to their shared room, but he made it eventually and got to see Minho’s naked back while the other was trying Changbin’s big shirt.

“I have to send my mom a message to tell her I am with friends.” he said and Jisung nodded, not really capable of doing more.

Minho looked so cute with Bin’s clothes.

Changbin was wider shoulders speaking and Minho looked adorable in that top.

“How are we doing this?” the older got his attention and Jisung was back on earth.

He didn’t really do much more than changing himself while still admiring Minho’s figure on their bed.

“What do you mean?” Jisung starred his way.

“Sleep.” He said simply. “Want me to sleep in the middle?”

“Sounds good.” Bin entered the room, eyes half asleep already.

“Perfect.” Minho moved the big red blanket and got underneath, hands straddling at the hem to get it as close he could to his face.

The two got in there too, Minho’s back sticking to Changbin’s chest while Jisung let himself fall, all body weight, next to him.

“It’s ok with you?” Jisung checked one last time.

“Yea of course.”

“I don’t wanna make you feel unsafe or anything.”

“I trust you Sung, I trust both. And again, I hope I am not luring you in myself, right?”

“No, you don’t.” Changbin almost groaned “We got it perfectly fine. And we are more than fine having to spend time with you like this. Plus, we got our boundaries pretty clear.”

They really were saying the same things all over again it was getting boring.

“Still, it’s not like I can help pining over you a little, but you are not at fault or responsible for my feelings, so don’t worry.” Jisung said, playing with his hair.

“Ok, I’m glad. I don’t want to hurt you guys.”

“We’re totally fine.”

Changbin massaged his tummy a little, lingering with his hand over it.

After a while Minho was completely knocked out, heavy breaths and a hand over Jisung’s hip.

“Min.” no answer.

“Min.” Jisung tried again.

“Min, your phone is ringing.”

“It does not!” the blond breathed out.

Jisung was getting exhausting.

“Shut up.” He shushed him, a finger over his lips “I know it, but I wanna check if he’s asleep.”

“Lying?”

“Yea, I know for sure he can easily fool me pretending to sleep so I have to make sure he is not hearing this.”

“What now?” Changbin sighed, still not losing his patience.

“Babe.”

Changbin hummed, peaking at him from his position.

Jisung had glassy eyes again, a smile at Minho’s face.

“I think I might be wrong.” He started and got the other’s attention “I kinda like him.”

Jisung pressed his palm over Minho’s head, patting it just a little.

“I kinda like him more than I thought I would.”

“Surprised?” Changbin giggled amused.

“Yea the fuck!”

“Why?”

“Now that he is here, between us, I don’t want him to be anywhere else.”

“You’re gone, _ha!_ ” Changbin was trying to muffle his noises to not wake the older.

“I just wanted a quick fuck, like in the past.”

“As with Seungmin you mean?” Changbin cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Not catch feelings for him.” Jisung sighed again.

“It’s gonna hurt like a bitch, you know?”

“Maybe, or maybe not.” He leaned on his pillow again, facing up. “I like him a lot.”

“You do realize we hanged out for a lot now, right?” Changbin muttered.

“And I’m still not over him, fuck!”

“Told you, you’re a big softie.”

“I swear to god I wanted to fuck.” He lamented.

“Go to sleep.” Changbin whispered.

“I love you, babe.” He blew him a kiss “a lot.”

“I love you too, so so much.”

.

It was early enough when Changbin woke up to his phone buzzing.

It was actually a friend of his telling him to get some sweets for him. So, he answered and even told him about Minho being in their bed.

Seungmin send him a kiss emoji and Changbin relaxed in the sheets.

Minho was facing him now, Jisung on the other end of the bed was murmuring something in his sleep.

The redhead opened his eyes slowly, yawing, Changbin’s soft hands on his cheeks.

“Mornin.” He kneaded.

“Morning sunshine.”

Minho leaned in for a kiss, the blond pecked his lips a couple times but they heard Jisung whine and stopped.

“Is he fine?” Minho turned to look at the younger.

“He may have had a nightmare last night, he usually gets them.” Changbin got closer.

“Nothing serious?”

“He is a bit worried for work, these days especially.”

“Let me get him in the middle, can I?” Minho leaned up, ready to move.

“Of course, just switch positions, he will not even realize if you touch him, being the hibernated squirrel, he is.”

After getting him in the middle, Changbin kissed his head lightly, Minho wanting to do the same but hesitated.

“You can kiss him, you know? You don’t need my permission or anything.”

“I need his tho.” He said, finger tracing patterns over his face.

“He would like a kiss.”

“I’m sure of it, but still.” Minho cooed at Jisung babbling in his sleep.

“I wanna wake him up.”

“He has work in a couple hours so yeah, good idea.”

“I need to tell you something.” He stated suddlenly. “I think it cannot wait.”

“Go ahead.”

They woke Jisung up sweetly and he immediately went for Changbin’s kisses. The other indulged in giving attention and let him intertwine their fingers. Then made grabby hands at Minho, who pecked his nose.

“I think something’s different than last night.”

Minho exhaled after saying so, like he was holding in for too long.

“Spit it out Minho, it’s ok.” Changbin urged softly.

“You both like me, right?”

They nodded.

“Be honest, you want a relationship from me, not only fucking, right?” Minho didn’t break eye contact.

“Yeah” they admitted, almost at the same time.

“But whatever you want it’s good.” Jisung added.

Minho took both their hands, squeezing them “Ok, will you both wait for me a little longer, till I get there?” he said it out loud, fast.

They both let out a surprised noise at that.

“Wait…” Jisung tried speaking. “For real?”

Minho muttered a yes.

“Are you sure?” Changbin checked. “I thought you didn’t want that…”

“I’m still, at the moment, of the same opinion, but not 100% now.”

“What happened?” Jisung got on his elbow.

“You both happened.” Minho got half up, back on the headboard “I don’t know but I want to stay like this a little longer, I don’t want to get your hopes up but at the same time, I do that anyways, because I feel a bit confused, still. I am sure I want more tho.” He took a deep breath and continued “I don’t want to get your hopes up, I really don’t want to, but I know you fall for me and I wanna get to spend more time with you.”

“Wow!” Jisung said scratching the back of his head “I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Let’s take it slow then, ok?” Changbin crossed his legs.

“Yea.” His voice was very low now.

“So, I think first you need to understand what you feel for us, and get from there.” The blond said again, a reassuring hand over his shoulder.

“I wanna be clear tho.” Minho started again, starring at the door “I don’t have a problem with you two being into other people as well. I do not feel the need to do that, but I’m not jealous.” He placed his hand over the latter’s “I know I shouldn’t be saying this right now, when I’m not even sure what happens in my head but I wanna be true to both of you cuz I–” he stopped, thought about it for a couple seconds and spoke again “I may like you in a way I’m not really sure yet, but feels soft and warm and safe.”

“Thank you, Minho, I am happy you decided to speak about it.”

Only when Jisung scooped closer and placed his hand over his head gently, he smiled a little.

“Yea cuz, we don’t have anywhere to go, we can wait for you to decide what is better for you, right Binnie?”

“Sure!” Changbin spurred “The rest is still ok? Like kissing, flirting, playing and cuddling?”

“Yes, I didn’t change my mind on that, but I am less casual in my head about it.” He looked at Changbin, smile bigger “I am ok thinking I may like you both but it still feels new to me.”

“You can always talk to us about it.”

Minho hummed.

They got out the blanket after a while, mostly because the two started tickling the redhead and he couldn’t take it no more.

When they stopped, Minho was pinned down by Changbin, hands up while he kissed his face all over, the other giggling.

Jisung got up the bed, smiled at the scene and snapping his fingers a couple times to get their attention.

“I don’t have anyone else in my life right now, and I’m fine with just you and Binnie.”

Minho then remembered they didn’t quite finished their talk and waited for the blond to speak as well.

“I have Seungmin, we are simply platonic and sometimes we kiss.” he said, looking Minho in the eyes as he kissed his hand.

“I’m totally ok with that.”

“Sweet.” Jisung got back on the bed quickly and stole both a kiss each.

“Now that this is settled, I gotta go pee and take a rapid shower cuz I don’t wanna be late.”

“I’m gonna make breakfast, you staying?” Changbin asked, another kiss on the forehead.

Minho smiled at that and nodded.

When Jisung turned to go to the bathroom, Minho let out a strange sound, somehow frustrated.

“His ass was bigger last night.”

Changbin laughed hard at that.

“It’s the alcohol!”

Minho laughed as well.

“He has a cute ass tho, better naked.”

“I believe you on that.”

They smiled at each other, the blond giving him another kiss on the nose.

“Ah, I’m doomed with you both.” Minho said and hid his head in the pillow next to him.

“Take your time Minho, it’s ok.” His voice was soft now, patting his back. “You got a message.”

Minho got up to check his phone, Chan’s name on the display.

He opened it and read it, typing something Changbin didn’t see.

“I think Chan got some action last night after we went home.” Minho grinned and closed his phone, going back to the other, who was waiting for a kiss.

They had enough time for breakfast and even bring Jisung to his work place, go back to Chan’s place and take his car and maybe even introduce Changbin to his mother and his cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually took a while this one, I like it a bit more than the first chapter.  
> Leave a comment if you like.


	3. Take it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan may or not be a virgin and he didn't really tell Felix, but it's ok cuz they have time to experience it slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut one, I am not really a big fan of this as well but hope you enjoy.

Chan let the three go, still a bit worried. They seemed ok, so he let it slip.

Felix was falling asleep on the couch. His glasses were left on the floor somewhere. Chan has seen Felix with glasses the first day he met him but the other didn’t wear them that much, so today he looked extra cute. He was so cute struggling to stay awake with the pillow in his lap.

The movie was over and the tv shut down, only some beer cans on the table near the sofa left.

And Chan’s head was running miles per second.

Since they got together, they both were pretty comfortable with each other but didn’t really took time to sleep together. In the same room. Because it was ok like that anyways, still having their own space.

Still, Chan wanted to. And hoped for the night they would get in the same bed to come sooner than later. Maybe even that night as well.

Felix was yawning when Chan was back from the kitchen, stretching his arms and legs a little.

The elder looked at him, sighing.

There was no noise around.

Quiet and peace.

And Chan wanted to get to sleep so bad.

But at the same time, not.

Felix was watching him now; his eyes didn’t look that tired and he was almost waiting for the other to make a move. So, Chan did.

First getting on the sofa and then letting Felix sit in his lap again, like they were sitting when the others were there with them. Felix squeezed his shoulders a little and leaned in for kiss, nothing more than a soft touch of lips. But send Chan aflame and the younger smiled at the slight redness of his ears.

He leaned in again, this time lingering a little more but Chan was too eager too soon and opened his mouth. Felix scoffed at that and detached from him lightly, foreheads pressed together.

“I thought you needed sleep.”

“I need you.” Chan said fast and smashed their lips together.

Even if the kiss was a little messy at first, it became slow soon, Felix taking the lead. Chan let him do almost everything because he noticed how Felix enjoyed being in command of this and that – and by this and that he meant kisses and make out sessions – and he loved as well it the most.

They didn’t actually get to do other stuff, work and college homework kept them too busy – actually it was because Chan backed up a couple times and Felix got the message without explanation – but this time was different.

They weren’t drunk at all, Jisung was the one that drank more than all them together but maybe that beer made him a little brave in his actions. Not enough to guide Felix into a heated kiss but enough to kiss back more than usual.

Kissing Felix was a lot like a lost battle at the start, Felix taking everything from him and again, Chan loved every single second of it. His voice was always lower after kissing, he felt in under his skin.

Felix was gnawing at his lower lip, his fingers playing with Chan’s hair while his eyes were closed.

Chan found him so beautiful.

He still didn’t know where all they were doing was about to go.

Chan may or may not have told Felix he is a virgin, and the other might have guessed it already – Chan being too reactive and too needy to everything Felix did – and he wanted Felix too much.

While he younger placed his fingers on his waist, Chan rutted slightly onto Felix’s forming bulge and both hissed at the contact, a silent question in the elder’s eyes.

Felix nodded and got back to kiss his lips, then slowly getting down, head tilted, to kiss his jaw.

Chan’s thighs were shaking now, keeping the movement steady, still not too aggressive, but firm.

“Channie…” Felix called him between kisses, his mouth now on his collarbones, grazing with his teeth. But Chan just hummed, a little too gone into his own head, body searching pleasure on autopilot. Felix stopped from mouthing at his neck “…baby, wait a second please.”

He did, giving the other his full attention.

“I don’t know if you realized it but” he looked down and passed his fingers on his stomach “we’re both hard.” He stated.

Chan did realize, but he hoped things escalated in a different way, he was embarrassed by the way his body went commando to just move and get the friction it needed to just come.

“Are we about to…” Felix spoke again, voice sweeter than it’s ever been.

Chan looked him in the eyes, a little conflicted on what to say, but in the end opted for the truth.

“Felix, you should know I actually never did-”

“I know.” Felix cut him off, then cleared his throat “I kinda got the message, and it’s ok.” He leaned in to kiss his cheek “Just, take it slow, whatever you want it’s ok.”

“I don’t really know now, I want you in some way, whatever you want from me.”

Felix got lost in his thought for a minute, then spoke, lips against his “Want me to suck you off?”

“You do?” Chan couldn’t help but say, then hide his face in Felix’s neck.

“Totally.”

“O-ok then I’d like t-that.” he stuttered and Felix gave him a kiss on the head.

“You’re so cute.”

Felix then moved Chan from his shoulder and dived down, between Chan’s legs and grinned.

Chan whined at the sight.

Felix had shiny lips and a bit of drool down his chin, eyes dark and hair a little mess, but the way he buried into him with his eyes made Chan want to look away.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” Felix said, voice low again.

“I will try.” Chan really wanted to, but the way Felix made his breath hitch in his throat made it so difficult.

“Don’t cover your face either.”

And Chan tried to place his hands somewhere so he could not be tempted to and Felix sensed him and intertwined their fingers together, then guided one of Chan’s hand to his head, to let it lay on his hair.

“You can pull if you want as well, not too hard tho.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You will not, I want you to.” This said, Felix pressed his free hand over Chan’s bulge and the latter whined again and buckled his knees. He couldn’t resist the urge to pull at Felix’s scalp slightly and Felix moaned at that.

“Can I take these off?” his hand was on the hem of his sweats, Felix was pulling a little.

Chan nodded and helped him, raising his hips, both hands now free, using them to undress.

Felix kind of knew what to expect (thanks to a not really funny experience, when he opened the bathroom door one morning without knocking) but he never saw him hard before.

He passed his tongue on his lips, looking Chan in the eyes. Then got down.

He ran his fingers on his length, experimentally, but knowing exactly what he was doing and licked him suddenly.

Chan was squirming mess already, trying to stay in place and not move and Felix smirked at that.

“Tell me if it’s too much or you want me to stop.” Felix said, hands on his thighs now, squeezing them a bit.

“T-the way you look right now it’s too much.” Chan admitted.

“Want me to stop then?”

“No, I can take it.”

Felix smiled at that, leaning in again to give kitten licks, teasing. Then he wrapped his mouth around the shaft, his tongue grazing along. Felix was careful not to touch his sensitive tip with the teeth but Chan felt them anyways, a little too excited to feel more of them for his own good. _Next time._

He started bobbing his head slowly, popping off from time to time and stroke him.

The whole place was just Chan’s breathing heavily and slurping sounds.

Felix was taking his time with him, one hand still on his thigh and the other around his dick, covering what his mouth couldn’t reach.

“Fuck Fel, I– _ah_ ” he moaned again, louder “if you keep it like that I’m gonna– _fuuck_ ” Chan straight out keened at the was the other passed his tongue along his shaft then started sucking at the tip once again, still not breaking eye contact.

But Chan was almost there and was about to throw his head back, still resisting Felix’s gaze while his hand pressed on his own bulge, moaning around his dick. Then he popped off his dick to stroke it a little, mouth a bit tired.

Chan looked down again, the sight of his cock in Felix’s little hand sending chills down his spine. When Felix lapped at the tip one last time and took it up his mouth as much as he could, swallowing around it, before getting back to sucking, Chan came hard, almost screaming his name again and again, fisting the pillow next to him.

He started to shiver at the loss of contact, but Felix was breathing hard on his dick and he felt so oversensitive from just that. The freckled boy was breathing through his nose, his mouth dripping cum on the floor, his tongue playing with it, his eyes glassy and hair more than a mess.

If Chan could come again, he would have right there from that alone.

Felix’s hand was moving frantically and it took a while for Chan to get what was happening.

At some point Felix, while sucking him off (Chan couldn’t really understand when), the other put his hand in his pants and started jerking himself off.

Chan looked as the other had hos eyes closed now.

“Fel, are you close?” he tried to whisper, pulling his pants back up and getting down on the floor.

“So damn much.” Felix was panting.

“Can I?”

“If you touch me, I’m gonna come on spot.” He opened his eyes to look at him.

“ _Please_.” Chan could get really whiny when he was that needy, Felix noted it in the back of his head and hummed, removing his hand to take Chan’s and guide him with the movements.

He ran his fingers on the shaft, encircling them around his length and moved up and down, Felix moaning loud now.

Felix was almost the same size as him, so he felt confident in teasing a little like he usually did with himself, but not much cause Felix was moaning so much now, and Chan was so eager to please him.

And it didn’t take long anyway, Felix coating his fingers after less than a minute.

Chan sucked on them a little, not breaking eye contact.

Felix sucked a short breath in “You like playing with that, right?”

Chan nodded, smiling.

Felix took some wet tissues from the table and started cleaning the mess they did all over the floor.

“You know, if you want to fuck me one day you just have to ask.” Felix said after catching his breath, finishing to clean himself up “that _thing_ you have in those pants is really something.” Then he got the water bottle.

“What if I want you to fuck me?”

Felix choked on the water.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah, I…” Chan started, shy now “…kind of want you in me.”

Felix let out a surprised sound, gulping loudly.

“You’re ok with that?” Chan asked, helping him getting up.

“Of course, I am. I just didn’t expect this, you know?” he took his hand and tried to stand on his own feet “Usually people want to fuck me and I’m ok with it, but I like to top a little more so it’s more than fine.”

“I feel safe if it’s you.” Chan admitted and Felix cooed at him.

“Channie you’re so fuckin perfect I adore you.”

“Me too.” He blushed “Do you want to go to sleep with me?” Felix looked at him at that, questioning. “Like, in my room?” Chan clarified.

“I do.”

Chan took his hand and pulled him in his arms and Felix was all giggly and they both directed to his room.

It was less awkward than Chan thought it would be. Felix sat on his bed like he belonged there and Chan melted at the sight. He scoped closer to the boy and Felix started kissing his face all over, Chan smiling so much it was hurting his mouth but couldn’t help it.

Felix nuzzled his nose in Chan’s neck, hands tangled in his hair. He looked at him and cooed internally.

_Fuck I love you._

But he didn’t feel ready to tell him that, especially since they’ve been together as a couple for less than two weeks but Chan was about to burst his feelings out his body.

Felix let out a long sigh, sign that he was falling asleep in that position.

The other pecked his forehead a couple times and took his phone.

First taking a pic of the younger sleeping peacefully and then sending it to Minho, with a message.

Then closed it and hugged Felix closer.

.

_I kind of did something I never did before, Minho. And I loved it, and I want to give him all myself, to do to me whatever. I want him. And he wants me._


	4. Don't rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin wants to learn to play the guitar and Changbin asks Jisung to give him some lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have the last part of this au, so I can finally put an end to it. I wanted to introduce Jeongin as well since I never get to write him much so here, have fun.

Seungmin wanted to learn to play the guitar for a while now but only when his friend Jeongin actually gifted him one he really thought about it seriously.

Jeongin was his sweet roommate and he always treated his friends to something and Seungmin was so grateful for him.

Not only did he love spending time with him but he always had such an impressive way with those around him.

 _I like to see you happy, that’s what it is_. That’s what Jeongin told him when he gave him the gift.

And Seungmin adored him for it.

.

Seungmin spent some time learning the basic chords, how to place his fingers on the strings and the notes. He was surprised by himself learning so fast that in a week or so, he was able to at least play along some music to Jeongin’s singing and he loved the feeling of it. But he still found difficult to do more and be confident about it, especially some complex chords.

So, when Changbin came to his flat that morning, he found him a bit stressed over not only his last essay but also because he really was getting passionate about playing the guitar.

And no kiss could help him distract from that feeling. But the exaggerate amount of junk food he brought maybe a little bit.

“I just want to do it better.” He said after putting down the Cola can.

“And you also want to impress Jeongin.” Changbin grinned and Seungmin threw a pillow at him, getting in his face.

Changbin laughed out loud and threw it back, getting between the bed and the table somewhere.

“I may have my _boyfriend_ …” he said the last word softly, playing with his fingers “…who knows how to play.”

“Oh, fuck you’re right, he’s your boyfriend now. I kind of miss him, I’ll be ok if he could, actually. Will you introduce me the other one as well?” Seungmin cocked an eyebrow.

“He’s good at explaining stuff so yeah he would totally teach you. About Minho…” he stopped to think “…we only like talked this morning about some stuff and we’re not really a thing, yet.” He explained, moving closer to the other.

“I do want to see Jisung again and spend more time with him cuz I know you love him for a reason.” Changbin blushed at that. “I also want to meet Minho, I just realized I never met him, fuck.” The younger got in his lap now, patting his head and smiling.

“Seungmin, I know we’ve been friends for more time than me and Jisung got together, but still, I didn’t get to chance.” He said in his defense, letting himself being caressed. “And I also wasn’t that sure me and Sung would actually fall for each other, it was more of a game to us than something serious.” His voice was so soft that Seungmin wasn’t sure he got everything he said.

“It’s ok, I’m not mad.” He reassured, taking his hand and intertwining fingers with the elder. “And I can see for myself how happy you are with Jisung and I want to get to know him better too.” He kissed the back of his hand lightly and Changbin got a deeper shade of red. “It was fun to spend time like _that_ too but I wanna see more of his face and less of his ass next time.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Changbin whined embarrassed.

“Ok, what if I call him now? Minho said we will get him from work today, so you can get to know both?” Changbin tried to speak even if Seungmin was getting pretty distracting, kissing his hand a couple more times.

“I’d like it.”

“Would you also like to kiss me properly as well?” Changbin asked, now looking him in the eyes.

“I might, yea.”

“Please do.”

“Ask nicely again.” Seungmin teased and Changbin let him do, falling for it just because.

“Please Seungmin, give me a kiss.”

Seungmin smiled big at that, Changbin’s face red and eyes almost closed. He dived in for a quick kiss on the lips, then another one on the nose.

“Ask your boyfriends to come then, I can’t wait to see you being a flustered mess before my own eyes.” Seungmin teased again, grinning.

“Mean.” The blond scoffed.

He took his phone and send a message to his _boyfriends_ to see if they wanted to come.

“Ok so Minho said he also has Hyunjin with him today.” Changbin said after a couple minutes, when both were sitting next to each other.

“Wait, Hyunjin? Is he a friend of Jeongin? Maybe I know him.” Seungmin got up to bring his guitar out.

“Minho said they are friends and he knows Jeongin as well.”

“I know Hyunjin got a guitar recently as well so if he wants to come, I am actually ok with it.” Seungmin said enthusiastically.

“They said they are ok with it, but I can’t stay longer with them, cuz Minho drives me to the studio.”

“ _Oh_ , your new boyfriend drives you around already?” Seungmin joked, getting close to him.

“Again, he is not my boyfriend yet, but I can hope for it, someday.” Changbin pulled him once more in his lap. “They will be here soon by the way, you can show me what you got with _that_ in the meanwhile.” And kissed his lips.

Seungmin lost himself in the kiss a little, and the way Changbin left him speechless every time. And the way he hugged him after kissing made him feel so protected.

“I wanna hear you play so much.”

Seungmin got up to take the guitar and sit on the floor, Changbin getting down as well.

He started with some simple chords, and humming a sweet melody while trying to not distract from the instrument as well – he wasn’t really that confident to play and sing at the same time yet – while Changbin recognized the song and started humming as well.

They lost themselves in that for a couple minutes, Seungmin tripping over some notes a couple times and getting some of them slowly, changing the pace of the song more than once.

Changbin smiled at him and sat there humming and following him during the whole time, the song getting repetitive. When Seungmin stopped playing, he looked at the other, waiting for him to tease him for not really getting the notes well but met only his fond smile. He gave him a look, a bit surprised.

“Do you have a thing for guitarists?” he didn’t resist asking.

“I may, who knows.”

“Does Jisung play sometimes to help you sleep?”

“He does actually.” The blond admitted.

“I bet you are so romantic with one another.”

“He is a lot more than me.” Changbin heard the bell at the door. “And he is here.”

When they both got up to open, Changbin found Jisung holding Minho’s hand and discussing with Hyunjin about something, Minho laughing at both. And another person he didn’t know as well.

Minho said they ringed at the wrong door and some pretty obvious half naked man opened frustrated. That’s because Jisung’s phone died right before getting there but he insisted he didn’t need to check the address again and Hyunjin said he knew the apartment. But they actually made a little mess for the sake of it and they started bickering. They found his door because Jeongin eyed them from the stairs. Seungmin’s roommate was back earlier from work apparently.

Seungmin peeked from Changbin’s shoulder to see them and Jisung jumped over to Changbin for a kiss.

Jeongin and the others stepped in as well and closed the door.

“Ok, Jisungie baby, calm down a little now.” Changbin said after a couple kisses.

“Finally, we see again Seungmin, oh boy!” Jisung held his hand and the other took it smiling.

“Same, you are on his lips every day I see him and I kind of missed you.”

“And this is Minho.” Changbin introduced him, not really sure what else to add to that.

“Nice to _finally_ meet you.” Seungmin and Minho shook hands as well, Jisung looking at Minho from afar now, smiling.

“I guess he speaks about me often too, then.”

Seungmin winked at him and laughed, followed by the others as well, while Changbin was getting red again.

“I guess I don’t have to really be introduced to you, Seungmin.” Hyunjin said, then looked at Changbin “And it’s good to see you again as well.”

Jeongin introduced himself as well to him before going to his room to change. After a while, Changbin and Minho departed from the group, and Seungmin could swear he saw them kiss before closing the door.

“So, Binnie told me you need help with guitar…”

Jisung scooped closer on the bed, Hyunjin drinking his soda while Jeongin found a sit near them as well, a bowl of chips in his hands.

“I do, I kind of find some things difficult.”

“I brought mine so I can show you slowly some tricks, Hyunjin said he wanted to but he forgot his.”

“I am still a newbie tho.” Hyunjin scooped closer to Jeongin, who smiled at him and offered some chips.

“You want me to teach you too, right?” Jisung said taking out the instrument.

Hyunjin nodded.

“Perfect, I can’t come that much here or at yours Hyunjin, so maybe you can come to mine if you want, I have a sort of mini studio there.”

“You make music for real, right?” Jeongin asked getting everyone’s attention.

“Kinda, I know you are a good singer so if you want to come as well...”

“Who said it?” Jeongin blushed a little.

“I did.” Hyunjin said and ruffed his hair.

Jeongin smiled then got the taller’s wrist and turned it behind his back, Hyunjin letting out a high-pitched sound and Jeongin laughed at him.

Jisung watched curious and found it interesting. He thought Jeongin looked more shy and fragile but just by his arms alone he could really tell he had power in that body. He smiled at that.

Seungmin laughed at them, then took his guitar as well.

“I can come to your place without a problem, but are you ok to teach me casually?”

“Yeah, I am.” Jisung got right back to him, smiling “Changbin adores you a lot and, not gonna lie, I want to spend more time with you as well and know you more since he basically never shuts up about you.”

“I see, good then.”

They started looking for some simple chords to practice, Jisung stopping from time to time to show him some details.

Then Jisung started playing something that sounded familiar to the others, Jeongin started humming to it, trying to remember what it was before Jisung started singing.

His voice was sweet and Seungmin followed his fingers’ action, trying to get what to do.

After a while Jisung started explaining again, guiding Seungmin on the strings to press and sing along to some of them to help him follow the notes better.

When he was sure the other got them right, he took his guitar again, and he started playing the riff of the song a little, Seungmin playing the chords, so that they could play together, Jeongin insisting to sing a little to help them both with it.

Hyunjin abandoned the chips and got closer to listen to Jisung’s expert lessons.

They spent some hours like that, not even realizing it. Jisung even proposed to try to play his guitar together, but Seungmin decided maybe next time. He got almost half the song right, Jisung patting his head every time he did good. He learned a lot for the first day.

When he had to go, he gave Seungmin his number and stayed for a little more to talk.

“I think your roommate is pretty cute.”

“You may find him pretty annoying as well, in a good way tho.” Seungmin laughed.

“I kinda want to know him better as well, he seems fine and I also might have fallen in love with his voice. I think he is very funny too, do you think I can get his number?” Jisung scratched his head, a little embarrassed.

“Ask him, he may be interested.” Jeongin said, peeking from behind the wall, scaring the two.

“ _Fuck_ –yea, hi.”

“Hi.”

“Would it be ok?”

“Why not, here.” Jeongin wrote his number on a piece of paper while Seungmin giggled at the whole scene.

“Jisung, you’re coming?” Hyunjin called for him from the front door and Jisung thanked the younger fast and said bye to Seungmin as well before running through the door.

“You’re all red.” Seungmin said, after a while.

“He’s in a sort of open relationship with your best friend, right?” Jeongin asked, ignoring the statement.

“Yes, and soon to be with Minho as well from what it seems.”

“I mean, I’d like to get to know him and if he wants to hang out, I might be in for that as well.” Seungmin looked at him, not saying a thing, waiting for when Jeongin decided to speak again. “I don’t get that many compliments for my voice at once, I’m happy he noticed I work a lot to get even better.”

The other chuckled, amused “He said you’re cute.”

“I am pretty stunning.”

Seungmin snorted at that and closed the door.

.

Jisung spent too much time speaking about Seungmin and Jeongin to Minho – between kisses – and Felix that day at dinner and Changbin smiled big at that. And Minho as well, happy to know Jeongin got his _boyfriend_ ’s attention.

Chan was stuffing his mouth with brownies, sighing.

.

_You left your guitar pick here and now it’s mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end finally, it’s been a while ride for me cuz I never thought I would write so much for this but yea. Hope you enjoyed this whole mess.


End file.
